Fortunate son?
by Arom1
Summary: Vietnam war has erupted, And Kate will do anything to join up, Even if she has to dress up like a boy...
1. Chapter 1

Admiring herself in the mirror, Kate made adjustments to clothes, being content with her handy work she went for the scissors, combing her hands through her thick luscious golden locks for the last time she begins the process of cutting it all off, with every

snip a bit of her golden hair flutters past her face reminding her of what she's doing, putting the scissors away and sweeping up the hair she exits the bathroom closing the door quietly, creeping down the hallway as silently as possible, she makes it to her

room, tip toing pass Lilly, she makes it to her side of the room and starts packing up as quickly as possible, grabbing all of the necessary items, toothbrush, clothes, toothpaste, strips of cloth, and so forth, zipping up the backpack she gives Lilly a kiss on the

cheek and heads out the door, reaching the door she hesitates, thoughts of staying home flood her mind, she quickly clears them and reaches out to grab the door handle, but something stops her, a creek, maybe her mother? After an excruciating minute of

standing still and not making a sound she finally gives the door handle a turn "Leaving so soon?" a voice purrs, giving a sigh Kate says "Mom, you're not going to stop me" in a swift movement eve is glides towards the door, noticing this Kate intercepts her

mother's path, Eve raising an eyebrow she comments "Kate, I see you got a new haircut, a much needed improvement" flashing her mother a dirty look she turns away and heads to the door "So that's it? Huh, you're just going to leave us? Kate!, what about

your sister! Did you ever think what it will do to her?" stopping in her tracks, Kate turns around and say "MOM! What about dad? I need to avenge his death!" suddenly her mom looks so old and frail, sitting down at the table eve sighs and buries her heads

into her arms "mom, I'm sorry" Looking straight at her she yells "Go away Kate, we don't even need you!" in a flash of rage Kate rips the door open and slamming it shut behind her she heads towards the nearest recruiting station, the whole trip she

continually replays the whole scene in her head, arriving to the marines recruiter she try out her man voice, after a few minutes she turns the corner into what seems like a mob of pissed of hippies protesting the warm, gritting her teeth she grudgingly push

through the mass of hairy unshaven men, and women to get to the recruiter, after a painstakingly trek through the hippies she makes to the counter "looking to join up?" asks the man, taking a quick look behind her she says "Uh, yes sir" giving her a sly

smile the man says "We'll make a soldier out of you yet" and hands over the papers and a pen, after a series of questions she hands the papers back to be graded, sitting down, she spots Garth, pushing his way through the crowd of protesters, quickly

looking away she hopes he doesn't see through her disguise "Uh, Son" comes a voice, Kate starts looking around trying to locate the owner "Hey, Goldilocks!" that snaps her to attention, she looks at the recruiter and he asks "Hey what's your name?"

hesitating for a moment she finally answers "Kade" the army recruiter shrugs and hands her the graded paper, her eyes glide towards the top,

_We the marines are glad to say you have been accepted, report to the train station on This Friday at 5:00pm sharp, bring only what you need and these papers, HOOORAh._

Smiling she folds the papers in her pocket, Friday is tomorrow, heading out the door she brushes past Garth, giving him a smile she walks out the door into the mindless crowd.

**Friday, 5:00pm**

Looking at her watch, the big hand just strikes 5, good she's early, taking a seat on the train, she sits next to the other recruits not giving them much notice, until she sees this one wolf, He's light grey with dark shaggy looking hair and a bit of dark grey

stubble on his chin, and she's sitting across from him, but before she can start up a conversation with him the instructor walks in, the train goes silent "What the hell are you doing in her?" he screams "I asked from Men, not little boys gossiping!" he goes

stomping down the train spewing threats and insults at everyone who he sees deserves fit, stopping at Kate, holding her breath, she thinks "he's going to find me out for sure" glaring down at her he hollers "What the hell are you looking at Goldilocks? You

queer or something?" stunned from his outburst Kate quickly shakes her head, his face scrunching up he turns away, walking down the corridors, once he's out of earshot, the wolf in front of her whispers "what was that for?" shrugging her shoulders she

says "I have no idea" the clunking of boots stop and slowly both of the wolves look slowly up to the drill sergeant, giving a nervous smile Kate gets out of his way, giving her one last dirty look he marches past to the front of the train and says "LISTEN UP

MAGGOTS, YOU'RE MY PROBLEM NOW, AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF ONE OF YOU TRIES ANYTHING, YOU'RE IN MY WORLD NOW, WELCOME TO HELL!" he said the last part with a slight chuckle and exits the train, after a moment of silence the train stutters to life,

lurches forward and the train Is off, taking in her surroundings Kate notices the Garth is on the train, "great" she thinks, looking at the wolf in front of her she asks "Why'd you join?" The wolf just shrugs and says "I was an EMT and decided I was probably

needed more in the war than back home" content with the answer she replies "My pa died in this war, you probably read about him, Winston Winslow, He died flying out groups of wounded soldiers out of hot zones, his face is full of sympathy "I am so sorry

for your loss" he says "I lost my mom and dad when I was just a baby" it was Kate's turn to feel sympathetic "wow, that's horrible" nodding his head he says quietly "my only reminder of the is this locket" reaching into his shirt he pulls out a small heart

shaped necklace, that when you press a button it opens up revealing two pictures, one was his ma, and the other his pa "But, that was a long time ago" he says boldly brushing off the moment of temporary sadness "Hey, by the way I never got your name,

mines Humphrey" reaching out my hand I say "Well hi Humphrey, I'm Kade, it's nice to meet you" grasping my hand he shakes it and says "Well Kade, it seems like we're going to be friends"

**SO the stiches were removed and I could finally type without my hand hurting, a lot, in that large expanse of time, it was mostly spent reading and watching tv, well I just finished a book series, **_**The Leviathan **_**series to be exact, and it was great, so **

**that book is what I got the idea to do this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thanks for those reviews, Enjoy**

"DOWN!" screamed the drill Sargent, In a slow smooth movement Kate did as she was told, something she wasn't very fond of back home "UP!" with a groan she and the rest of the men complied, circling the mass of recruits, the Drill Sargent stopped

occasionally to rest a boot on some unlucky recruits back, or even worse kick'em in the gut, either way it was never good when he stood near you, after minutes of holding the up position, the whistle blew "Al right men, Hit the showers" that word always

gave her chills, the most feared part of the day, ease out of the up position slowly giving her cramped muscle adequate time rest, she and the rest of the recruits trudged to the showers, over a mile away, she was not the only one who hated it, there were

plenty of others, mostly the smaller ones, they had a tendency to get picked on, especially from Garth, Hutch and Candu, They liked to prey on the weak, fortunately not her, nor Humphrey, As the trek was slowly starting to end, Most of the guys ended up

Tearing their shirts off and sprinting toward the showers, as we all knew the first there would always get hot water, the last people, normally Kate, she was always the last, for specific reasons, other than the obvious ones, After the initial Hustle and Ruckus

most of the guys left with shimmering fur and towels wrapped around their waists and headed towards the barracks, the few remaining ones Kate and a smaller boy whom she'd never bothered to learn his name, had just entered and made their way to the

opposite ends of the shower stalls, luckily it was a cloudy night, barely any moonlight, closing the chest high stall behind her she quickly began to undress, shivering she turned the water on, as always a warm drizzle started, she found this out after the first

few days, late at night always had warm water, suddenly the sound of Movement and laughing broke the silence, squatting down Kate peered through the crack "Well, thanks Sarge" the voice echoed throughout the room and the figure emerged from the

shadows, it was Humphrey, holding in a gasp Kate quickly washed all the soap out of my hair, rinsed of and turned of the water, creaking the stall door open, I retrieved my clothes ,sliding the pants on first and then slipping into the shirt She left the stall "Hey,

Who's there?" Humphrey called out, looking at the wall I hurriedly headed towards the exit, out of the blue Humphrey appeared blocking my way "Oh, Hey Kade, didn't know you were here" he said gesturing with both hands "I normally shower late at night"

she said nervously, glancing nervously down his seminude glistening body, averting her eyes quickly she makes her way to the door "Hey, Wait up!" Humphrey calls, quickly he slides on his fatigues and runs up to catch her "Why'd you leave so soon?" he asks,

shrugging her shoulders Kate just said "The quicker we get back to base, the quicker we get to sleep" shrugging his shoulders and nodding his head he agrees, quickening their step the make their way to the barracks joking and laughing until the reach the

door, creeping to their bunks slowly, they struggle to not knock anybody over, sliding under the covers Kate soon drifts of to sleep.

_PPFFFFFFFT!_ "WAKE THE HELL UP!" Sarge screams ripping people out of their bunks, reaching Humphrey's and Kate's, he finds them already up, dressed and with their beds made, giving them a grunt of approval he patrols around the barracks once more and

then stops at the entrance, smiling he says "TODAY, OUR EARLY MORING RUN HAS BEEN CANCELLED!" cheering the men hurriedly make their way to the mess hall, grabbing trays and waiting in line they all get double portions of spaghetti, Kate makes her way

to the table, pushing past the other guys she goes to the table where she and Humphrey eat at, reaching over the table Kate spears one of Humphreys meatballs with her fork and plops it in her mouth, Humphrey normally reacts to this, shooting him a

questionable look she asks "What's wrong?" shrugging his shoulders he says "Today will be my last day here in boot camp.." twisting up noodles with her fork she asks "why", chasing his meatballs around the plate he says "I'm transferring to be a battle

medic" "Great job, battle medic is what you always wanted to be right?" fiddling with his thumbs he says "yeah, but that means I'll go into action a whole week earlier, and I won't have my best bud with my" raising her brows in confusion Kate asks "who's

you best bud?" looking at her with sincere honesty he replies "You" before Kate can say anything Sarge busts in "All right you prissy little ladies, there's been a change of schedule, our favorite 15 mile jog has not been canceled!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks for agent colt 1911 for forcing me to get off my butt and to write a new chapter for this story, also im flattered that this is on your best war stories list, hope you enjoy! **

"Give me some morphine!"

Humphrey yelled while hurriedly ripping open the soldiers tunic reveling a gaping hole, the wolf next to him gave him a small vial of morphine which he spared no time injecting it into him

"Forceps!"

he yelled again trying to get his voice heard over the rage of battle, as soon as he said it a paw appeared with them loosely gripped into his shaking hand

"am I going to die doc?"

the wounded boy shakily asks, looking down at the oozing hole of red, he does what any man would do, he lies

"son you're going to make it"

plunging the forceps into the bloody maw he spreads them open revealing more of the gruesome wound

"damn"

he curses silently, after digging around he finds what he's looking for the bullet, before he could continue the boy starts to sit up and tries to look at his wound

"lay back down kid"

he seethes, it would take a fool to not know that this wound was fatal, it was luck that he was still alive at all

"SOME ONE GET A GOD DAMNED EVAC CHOPPER NOW!"

he calls out, wiping the sweat off his brow he accidentally smears the boys blood all over his face

"alright kid this is going to hurt, Kid? You still there? Wake up!"

he screams and starts slapping the boys face mixing blood sweat dirt and tears together, but to no avail the kids dead

"guys he's dead"

he calls out softly wiping the blood off of his tools on his jacket

"damn, he was here for only two days"

he sits back

"there was nothing you could do man"

shakey says resting a paw on his shoulder, pushing the paw off he unhooks the iv out of the kids arm and packs back into his bag

"Humphrey chopper will be here in 5!"

a wolf calls out, a burst of Ak-47 fire erupt from the bushes causing every one to drop on all fours, Humphrey unholstering his M1911 pistol he cocks it back and flips it off safety

"where the hell is our RTO?"

he asks but before anyone could answer more shots are fired, one finding his mark, in Humphreys right leg, he cries out clutching the wounded leg applying pressure with one hand while the other reaches into his M5 medical bag for gauze and morphine, after fishing for the supplies he injects the morphine into his leg after applying the field dressing he wraps his leg tightly with the gauze slightly whimpering when he pulled it too tight, grabbing his 1911 he waits for the shooter, it wasn't long until the VC shooter peeks his head out from behind the tree o finish him off, but this time he was ready, the enemy raised his assault rifle to pull the trigger, but it was too late his forehead caved in causing bloody brain bits and bones out the back, the force of the impact causing his head jerk back with it sending blood spewing all over the foliage and down what's left of his face, he was dead before he hit the ground, his buddy popping out of nowhere to avenge his friends life met the same fate, except this time it was a full burst of m60 ammo ripping through his chest causing muscle to tear and bones to break collapsing in a broken heap of a person his blood pooling around his bent and shapely body mingling with the blood of his friend not too far away from him, mooch the reason behind this mans death quickly makes his way over to Humphrey lugging the heavy m60 with him

"you okay?"

he asks crouching down next to him, smiling Humphrey replies

"never felt better"

before he could comment a roaring noise of chopper blades breaks the still of the forest, upon hearing that mooch grabs him and slides the wolf over his shoulder and heads towards the opening where the chopper is landing

"GET THE KID!"

he yells to no one in particular, shakey and salty comply along with the rest of the squad

"AS WELL AS THOSE DEAD VC!"

no one questioned him, the two unlucky soldiers started to pick up what's left of those VC and drag them over to the chopper, emerging from the forest the wolves quickly make haste to the chopper first throwing the dead aboard and then setting Humphrey aboard and then themselves climbing in

"you guys ready for lift off?"

the pilot asks

"Get us out of here" a wolf yells

"aye aye captain!"

the pilot says sarcastically beginning to talk helicopter talk with his co-pilot, the helicopter jerks to a start, slowly but steadily it lifts from the ground sending the soldiers up and out of the jungle.

"kade dude man we're getting shipped out today!"

a wolf whispers to Kate, she just grunts

"what man you're not excited?"

he asks standing in front of her

"Locke, why don't you go play with your puppies or something?"

she says brushing him off, in truth she really was excited and nervous at the same time

"they are not puppies, they're war dogs"

he said proudly

"uh huh sure, that's just an excuse you use to get out of training right?"

this time his temper flared, she loved teasing him like that

"no, no im not going to argue, you're trying to piss me off"

she smiled

"you know me to well"

that was a lie, he only knew some of her secrets

"hey check it out it's the red cross nurses!"

he said pointing towards the mass of pretty looking wolves dressed in nurse outfits pilling into a cargo plane, he whistled really loud, causing some of them to giggle and beckon him over

"well I gotta go!"

he said quickly marching over to the mass of tightly clad women in skirts

"You know Locke sometimes its better to think with your brain and not your dick!"

I yell at him, looking back he just grins and shrugs his shoulders

"sorry I cant help it"

and with that he's off quietly Kate whispers

"..boys.."

and shakes her head.

Later that day she meets up with him again

"so how was it?"

she asks, pretending to not know what she was talking about he replies

"how was what?"

she growls and punches him in the shoulder

"you know what im talking about"

he fakes a surprise

"ohhhh, that"

he grins again

"it was great"

she scoffs

"details man, I need details"

Locke grins again

"you sure, because some of this should be 18+"

"nuh uh"

"yeah huh"

"alright"

she says

"explain"

his grin gets wider

"okay so when I get over there, they're all over me right"

she nods

"you see one she was pretty crazy, her name was Sweets, at first I didn't get why but then after having a time with her I did, if you know what I mean"

he raises an eyebrow, she pushes him

"you're kidding me right, that's all?"

this time he scoffs

"I never finished, after awhile with her, I guess her friend Candy wanted some from me as well, so her it goes we're at he back of the cargo plane right, Sweets is shoving her tongue down my throat and candy is fiddling with my belt, I guess it was her first time with a GI"

she nods her head

"continue"

"well she finally gets my belt undone and is sliding down my trousers while Sweets is grinding against me, my pants are around my ankles and sweet's shirt is off when another nurse walks into the back room, I think her name was Lilly or something"

a look of surprise flashed on Kate's face

"then what happened?"

she was listening more intensively because Lilly had been mentioned

"well nothing else much happened with because she left as quickly as she came"

a look of relief crossed her face

"that's all?"

he smiled

"nope, ill just let you use your imagination on what happened next"

"you're bullshitting me"

he puts a hand up against his chest

"cross my heart and hope to died"

she shakes her head

"Never expected you to have a threesome, but hey miracles happen"

his mouth opens up wide

"HEY, what's that supposed to mean?"

she walked away

"hey come back here!"

she turns the corned and heads to the barracks, upon reaching the barracks she does a quick peek to make sure no one is watching and heads into the restroom closing the door silently behind her and locking it, after she's certain no one is trying to come in she turns to the mirror, running a hand across her face she admires herself

"man I look good

" she whispers, in fact she does, slowly unbuttoning her graduation jacket letting her cramped muscles rest she sets it onto the sink next her she checks her undershirt, giving it a tug or two and looking at different angles it looks good enough to pass, she painfully pulls the shirt over her head and sets it down as well, she needs to change the strips of cloth, slowly unwinding them she feels relived now she can breath properly and after awhile they start to chafe and pinch, reaching into her knapsack she pulls out some gauze Humphrey left behind, he said something about the ability to wrap It around wounds tightly without discomfort, so it should work with this, holding onto the role of gauze she admires herself in the mirror taking pleasure in her lower chest area, running a hand across the defined muscle she can't help but think

"I'm going to drive boys crazy"

then another thought appears

"what boys? Humphrey, he'll probably flip if he finds out that his best friend is a girl"

as if trying to defend herself she thinks

"well he did says something really nice to you before he left

" she blushed at the memory but quickly shook it away "what am I thinking?" she questioned herself and quickly wrapped the gauze around her top section slid into her undershirt and buttoned the jacket over her, adjusted her hair and left the bathroom, today was her last day in the states, tomorrow morning they're getting shipped off to Vietnam.

Humphrey was not enjoying this at all he was stuck in the medical tent and confined to his bed, didn't they know he had a job to do? He was a medic for gods sake some kid could be dying out there needing a medic but he stuck in here, no he wasn't happy at all

"one week they said, its already been six days since the incident, it was a clean shot just went through some muscle, didn't even nick the goddamn bone"

he thought, but he heard something about the red cross nurses coming to visit tomorrow as well as fresh meat for the grinder, damn he felt bad for those kids heads held high cocky, arrogant thinking that they're doing something great for their country he barely been there for two weeks, its not what you think, its not some valiant charge up a hill defying all odds and wining, its slowly combing the thick foliage and trees thinking everything's out to get you, which in truth it is that's what happened to shakey man, he was cool as a cucumber until his first tour, he came back a changed man, then he was sent out again, in the words of shakey

"see that bush, that's an enemy, that snap you heard, no it wasn't an animal, it was a VC ambush"

in truth that's what probably kept him alive so much.

**how was that for a third chapter, remember reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Be sure to check out the story called the picture, I have this new idea and I would love if you guys would be **

**such dears and would read it and tell me what you think about !**

Humphrey was the last out of the medical bay when news that the Red Cross nurses were here, he slowly climbed out of bed, grabbing his crutch he hobbles on out towards the mass of injured and not so injured, all of them were patiently waiting for the nurses, he started to push through the crowd, since he was, for the most part crippled, uninjured soldiers aloud him to pass without, Much problems, while he was pushing through the soldiers the back of the cargo plane opened and out emerged the nurses, upon seeing them the men went ballistic, suddenly the crippled soldier with the crutches weren't as important than trying to get laid, it wasn't event thirty seconds before he was pushed aside in an effort to get to the ladies faster, slowly pushing himself from the damp earth he struggles getting to his feet, until he feels hands on his shoulders and someone struggles to help him up, he makes it to his feet

"thanks…"

he starts, but doesn't begin to finish because right in front of him was a beautiful white wolf, with the most vividly dark violet eyes with a swoop of well groomed silky fur, she giggled and he had an embarrassed smirk, he sticks his hand out

"Humphrey Collins at your service ma'm"

she takes his hand

"wow"

he though

"they're so soft"

but he quickly brushes the thought off

"Lilly Winslow"

he lets go

"well, Lilly Winslow, Welcome to Vietnam, how may I help you?"

she giggles again, this time bringing a hand to her face to hide the blush that is staining the white, she glances around

"well, you can show me where the medical bay is"

he grins, he knows exactly where it is.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'VE BEEN DELAYED?"

Kate screams furiously at Locke

"woah slow down there, there has just been, uh some minor setbacks, a.k.a the Red Cross nurses"

Kate stomped off furiously

"damn nurses"

she began but was stopped

"hey, but they'll be back in a few days"

he says catching up to her, walking side to side they were silent, not really Locke could sweat he could hear the fury from Kate

"wonder what's her problem?"

he thought

"maybe I could cheer her up"

he took a step in front of her

"Stop my slave"

she glared at him, if looks could kill he would be dead

"alright, not the best idea"

he thought, she pushed past him, he tried it again, but this time he said something different

"Wanna do something fun"

he asked sounding sincere, she began to glare at him but then her eyes softened

"well, sure"

he smiled

"follow me"

he said and led her through a maze of buildings until he reached the kennel area

"oh no"

she thought

"she had a huge weakness with dogs, she loved them too much"

she began to pull away, but Locke grabbed her arm

"NO, you're going to see my girl"

she broke down laughing

"you're girl?"

he looked at her with a straight face

"what?"

she stopped laughing

"nothing"

he jut shrugged and went to his kennel with her close behind

"Molly?"

he called out crouching near the cage, an eager german Sheppard appeared behind the bars tail wagging and barking happily, Locke glanced around and put a finger to his mouth

"shhhs"

he said directed to Kate, and he pulled a hotdog from his pocket, breaking them into pieces he slipped her some, the dog ate it up greedily

"molly!"

he scolded

"I feed you everyday, you're not THAT hungry"

but he couldn't stay mad at here for long

"oh alright"

he said, opening up the cage molly bounded out knocking him to the ground showering him with licks, giggling he tried to push her off but she kept on jumping on, eventually she let him get up, Kate just stood there giggling and trying hard not to burst into laughter that threatening to explode

"molly, we've got company"

Locke tried to reason with her, but to no avail she kept on jumping around. He looked back at Kate smiling and just shrugged her soldiers, his mission was complete, he had successfully made her smile.

well this concludes the beautiful medical bay tour, with me your guide, Humphrey Collins"

he said smiling and giving her a bow, she smiled and giggled some more, he took a seat

"so what now Lilly?"

she shrugged and took a seat next to him, they sat there in silence for awhile until she piped up

"so how'd you hurt your leg?"

his face turned grim

"I was shot"

her smile turned to a frown

"oh sorry"

she began but stopped to brush her hair back in front of her eyes, Humphrey stopped her

"don't, your eyes look beautiful this way"

she smiled once again and blushed, he was beginning to love the way she looked when she blushed, after an awkward silence between them staring at each other, mooch, shakey and salty decided to check in on him

"Yo Humphrey!"

an energetic salty yelled while turning the corner, only to see the two only centimeters away from each other, they quickly broke away

"uh bad timing, right I should, uhhh just leave"

he motioned for the guys to leave too

"no, its alright you can stay"

he got up and hobbled towards them

"guys I want you to meet someone, her names Lilly"

he heard one them murmur

"I think he was getting to meet her even more"

he scowled at them

"she not like that"

he turned around and she was gone

"you guys scared her!"

after coming so close to kissing Humphrey she had to leave, she didn't want to get attached to anyone, because of how hard it would be if she lost them, upon exiting she headed straight towards the women's barracks so she could think this over, yeah that's what she was going to do, think things over.

**Before someone says something about how this is supposed to be a Kate Humphrey storey, it still is, but Kate is still a guy to Humphrey so there wont be any kateXhumphrey romance for awhile, so in order to fill the void, I introduced Lilly. Remember to review and to check out the story, The Picture. **


End file.
